


The Call

by Cariaka



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariaka/pseuds/Cariaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a phone call can make all the difference in the world, so  don't hesitate to make that call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changmin

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic inspired by "The Call" sung by Matt Kennon.

 

>   
> **'If someone you know is waiting on your mind**  
>  And needs a friend on the other end of the line  
>  Don´t hesitate what you say may seem so small  
>  But who knows  
>  They might be glad you called' ****  
> 

 

 

 

Today was gonna be the day.

 

He couldn't take it any longer. It was just too much. If this continued he was sure they were never going to stand on stage together again. And that was all he wanted - all he dreamt of in those lonely nights in the dorm he used to share with 4 others and not only one other. He was sure Yunho kind of felt the same though he wasn't showing it. He felt lonely.

 

Everything was prepared. He even wrote a note. He wrote that he was sorry to leave like this, but that he no longer couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel and that he didn't want to stay in the darkness - alone.

 

He already had the cord around his neck, standing on a chair, ready to end everything, just taking one last deep breath as his cell phone rang and startled him so much that he almost fell.

Reaching for the phone in his pocket he took the call without looking at the caller ID.

And his hyung said: "Hey Min, where the hell have you been? I tried to contact you all week long. I'm heading for Japan this weekend so you better get your ass up and join me. Cause as I talked with Jae, Chun and Su and told them I would bring you along they were almost bursting of cheer joy to see their baby. And honestly it wouldn't be the same without you. Well I really hope I didn't interrupt anything important, but you're coming right?"

 

"Oh you kinda did, but it's okay. I'd love to come with you and hyung..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I´m so glad you called."

 

> _**'So make the call'** _

 

 

 


	2. Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a phone call can make all the difference in the world, so don't hesitate to make that call.

 

 

 

 

> **'If someone you know is waiting on your mind**   
> **And needs a friend on the other end of the line**   
> **Don´t hesitate what you say may seem so small**   
> **But who knows**   
> **They might be glad you called'**

 

 

 

Today was gonna be the day.  
  
He was so tired.  
  
Tired of all this mess; tired of the seperation from his friends; tired of feeling helpless and useless. This fatigue was far beyond the exhaustion he felt with their busy schedule – no; this one was branded deep into his bones and he didn't know what to do against it. Only sleeping the neverending sleep would help.  
  
He reached for the bottle on his bedside table. Opened the lid of the box and poured the pills in his hand.  
  
Everything was ready. The note in which he said his last goodbye was situated on the table in the living room. The empty dorm only underlined his feeling of uselessness. They weren't DBSK any longer - they were seperated. So what was he supposed to do as the leader? He would take responsibility.  
  
His hand moved up and was about to pour the pills into his mouth. Just about then his phone lit up and a call came in.  
  
He hesitated. But it was persistent. So he reached for the phone and...  
  
"Hyung! Hyung, please rescue me! Jaejoong and Yoochun are driving me crazy! I can't stand it any longer without a sane person nearby. Please~!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yunho hyung?"  
  
"Damn! Don't tell me I talked to the mailbox!"  
  
"Ju- Junsu?"  
  
"Hyuuuung! You're there. Why didn't you answer earlier?"  
  
"Anyways I hope I didn't call you in the middle of something important, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!"

   
"Oh you kinda did, but it's okay. And Junsu..."  
   
"Yes?"  
 

"I´m glad you called."  
  
 

  


 

> **'So make the call'**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well originally "The Call" was meant to be a one-shot/drabble kind of thing, but somehow what you just read (hopefully you did ^_^) stole it's way into my mind and didn't want to disappear.  
> And I already have the outlines for Jaejoong's and Yoochun's parts. So this somehow evolved into a mini-series of drabbles. The chapters are not related to each other so you don't have to read the others.


	3. Jaejoong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a phone call can make all the difference in the world, so don't hesitate to make that call.

> **'If someone you know is waiting on your mind**
> 
> **And needs a friend on the other end of the line**
> 
> **Don´t hesitate what you say may seem so small**
> 
> **But who knows**
> 
> **They might be glad you called'**   
>   
>   
> 

  
Today was gonna be the day...

... that they would finally see each other again. They -or rather he- would feel whole again - even if it was only for a few hours or a day.  
He promised himself that he wouldn’t let this chance slip away, even when he had to drive through the whole country tonight to reach his destination.

And drive he did.

That damn director held him back by retaking a certain scene over and over again - at the end it was just pure will-power that prevented the other from being strangled by him though the director was just doing his job.

But now he was finally on his way. Driving through the night towards Tokyo. When he could hold the speed then there would be just a mere two hours left till he would see his ‘family’ again.

The weather decided to get in his way though. Half an hour ago it started pouring - the rain so dense he could only see a hundred meters before him, though that didn’t stop him from speeding over the highway. The speedometer never showed less than 180 km/h.

He didn’t recognize that the long work day and driving at high speed were starting to take their toll - he grew more and more tired with every passing second. His eyes started to close on their own. But he always jerked up before they could close fully - yet he didn’t listen to his body’s needs and stop.

So what could have been avoided happened. His eyes slid closed this time and he didn’t jerk up to stay awake. His head started to slack in the direction of the steering wheel - which was no longer held steady by his hands that started losing their strength immediately.  
And without fail, the car started to change its course.

When it was already halfway on the other lane an almost deafening scream could be heard - thankfully it was enough to wake him up from his sleep that only lasted for a few seconds.

Irritated, he looked at the highway and with horror he realized what just happened and what could have happened. He was already slowing down when the scream could be heard again - Changmin’s voice telling him that there was somebody calling him.

Weary, he picked up.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Hyung? Changmin here.” He shrugged by the sheer loudness of Changmin’s voice being transferred over the cars audio system.

“Yeeaahhhh?!”

“I just wondered if the weather in Japan is as bad as it is here? Yunho-hyung and I are stuck at the airport and it seems that our plane is not going to move until the weather is better - which is probably tomorrow morning.”

“What!”

“Yeah I know. Sucks big time. But that’s the status right now.” Changmin paused for a second before continuing. “So could you possibly try and inform YooSu that we won’t be in Japan before sometime tomorrow? Somehow you were the only one I could get through to.”

“...”

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Still no answer from Jaejoong.

“Hyuuuung!?” With that Jaejoong seemed to awaken from the awestruck state he’d been in since he heard that he was the only one Min could get through to.

“Oh yeah I will, don’t worry. And Minnie...” he hesitated to say the words that were in his mind.

“Yes hyung? Is there something else?”

“No, not really just... I’m glad you called.”

 

 

> **'So make the call'**

 


	4. Yoochun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a phone call can make all the difference in the world, so don't hesitate to make that call.

> **'If someone you know is waiting on your mind**
> 
> **And needs a friend on the other end of the line**
> 
> **Don´t hesitate what you say may seem so small**
> 
> **But who knows**
> 
> **They might be glad you called'**

 

 

Today was gonna be the day...

... he was finally walking down this long dark road. Being by himself he thought just how fitting it seemed that after his life had been exactly as lightless as this road his life would end when he reached his destiny on this road.

He never had been the sunny type to begin with, but neither was he so depressed and lonely when they had still been performing as five and under the same name. Of cuorse he always had the tendency to seclude himself and now that they were living on their own he finally managed to do so.

He was alone. By himself. Nobody by his side.

He sighed as the feelings started to well up again, the feelings that brought him on this path - hurt, loneliness, betrayal and guilt. He did not want to feel all that because it made him remember how it had been these days. Even when he had been in the deepest corners of his own mind there always was light at the end of the tunnel. And now this light was gone and he did not hae the strenght to find it again.

He liked this street - loved it even. Because every step he took on this street brought him closer to the end and therefor to the middle of the bridge. He could already hear the water that was flowing down there in the riverbed - majestic, calm and constant. Yet it was so powerful that he hardly stood a chance once he made the last step.

He took a deep breath before climbing onto the bridge railing. Trembling at the sheer height he was confronted with by looking down. His mind sped along. Thoughts of his family - both bloodrelated and not-bloodrelated - crossed his mind. Scenes of their reactions after getting informed what he'd done playing before his eyes. And yet he smiled. Smiled at seeing all of them before his inner eye. And as they were lying in each others embrace he started lifting his foot to make the last step.

His foot was still attached to the railing as a sudden loud noise made him almost jump. It took him several seconds to realise that it was his cell-phone ringing that made the noise. Hesitantly he reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone and answer the persistent caller.

"Chunnie-baby! Where are you? I miss you so much. How could you stand me up althought we were supposed to meet at our usual bar today? Now I have to endure this silliness that is HoSuMin all by myself! I need you to rescue me, okay. You're the only one who really understands me!"

"..."

"Yah! Park Yoochun! You better answer me this instant."

"Yes hyung" whispered Yoochun.

"Hyung? Oh my gosh how long has it been since you last called me hyung. Are you being emo again? Don't worry I - eh we won't you get sucked up by your birthday crisis. So you better move your bony ass over here. ASAP! Yunho, Changmin and Junsu are getting tired of waiting."

"But..."

"No buts! And I don't care if I interrupted something important to you. Just COME HERE!"

And the phone went silent again. Yoochun blinked several times and stared unbelievingly at his phone. Slowly he realised that it indeed was his birthday today and that he was supposed to meet with Jaejoong and Junsu some time ago. But what did Jae say. Yunho and Changmin were also there?

A small smile made its way on his face and as he climbed down onto secure ground he whispered some words into the night.

"I'm glad you called.”

 

> **'So make the call'**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so well yeah I am terribly sorry for not posting for like AGES! And I know some are waiting to see the next chapter of Unseen, but unfortunately that's not what you're seeing here. But I can assure you I am working on Unseen.
> 
> So... yeah this oneshot came out of nothing! When I first heard this song I knew I had to use it for a songfic but didn't know what to write and than a few weeks ago this story just plopped into my head and didn't want to leave so I wrote it. It's really short but I hope you'll like it none the less. I am happy about every comment and hopefully get at least one.


End file.
